


Hair Cuts & Tickling

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry's hair needs cutting.





	Hair Cuts & Tickling

Harry and Severus were lying cuddled up on the sofa, Harry on Severus' chest while he played with a lock of the boy's hair. “You need your hair cut.”

“No, I want to grow it long. Draco has long hair.”

“Draco can pull it off.” Severus chuckled. Harry slapped his hands away, tossing his head.

“So can I.” He said confidently, flipping his hair back.

“Of course you can.” Severus assured him, smiling softly and taking back the piece of hair and letting it slide over his hand in thought. “You still need a trim for all these nasty dead ends.”

“I _like_ my dead ends,” Harry smirked. “They match yours.”

“That's dangerous, when I can so easily tickle you.” Severus warned, his hands creeping towards Harry's sides.

“I wouldn't, I need to pee.”

“Then go to the toilet,” Severus' eyes widened in urgency. “Don't sit on me!” He said sounding worried, but he was chuckling.

“It's my only defence against your tickling.”

“And the flailing,” He sighed, wrapping his none tickling hands around him. “You nearly had my teeth out with that elbow to my jaw last time.” He laughed thinking back.

“I can't be blamed for the sheer panic of being tickled,” Harry said firmly. “Anything I do during that time can only be pinned on you.”


End file.
